random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker Movie/ Transcript
This is a transcript to The Bunker Movie which airs August 3 2012 based on The Bunker Series. Part 1: The Vault (black screen appears while the sound of Thunder Storms appear, setting takes place on a deserted island with The Bunker Gang there to find out how to end the war) (A Pirate Ship flies towards the island with the Bunker inside it) ACF: Okie, Were on our way the vault is just up ahead. Bob: Nice to know that we can finally end this war. Buttercup: Okay guys, lets do this. (Buttercup reads the map to find out were the Vault is) Jondanger23:Okay! Buttercup: (reads map) Okay, then vault should be up this mountain. (everyone slits up to get to the vault) CCs: Gear? Check. Map? Check. Snacks? Check. Baths? Check. Walkie Talkies? Check. Lets do this. (turns on walkie talkie) ACF: (on walkie talkie) Here. MP: (on walkie talkie) Here. Kh2: (on walkie talkie) Here. TS: (on walkie talkie) Here. Alt: (on walkie talkie) Here, And Everyone else is too. Bob:Okay what do we do now? ACF: Grab that harness and get down to the vault as close as you can. Bob: (puts a harness on) Okay got it. (goes down to the vault) (Justin Beiber and the Have a laugh teens vault is coming) Faves:They're here! Moonsnail:Got it! *throws cookies at the teens* ACF:Bob hurry! Miley Cyrus:Ya'll how der' we gut' dem' bunkah membahs? Justin Beiber:Easy. *whistles* Giant Monster: *Comes out* Rawr... Justin Beiber:Good Girl. *throws Monster a steak* Now Unscrew the Screws from that vault. Giant Monster: *throws out screws with bare hands* Bob:Oh no! *grabs onto Vault* ACF:Bob get out of there! Bob: *falls off vault and falls off the cliff that the vault is located* Aaaaahh!! *thuds on ground* Man, that hurt. ACF:Bob! D: MP:We have worse problems. (Giant Monster grabs ACF, CCs, MP, KH, TS, Alt, ML123, Lego, Cawp and Faves) Giant Monster: (roars loudly) ACF:Bob help us! Bob:Okay.. *gets up but is still hurt* ... *cliff begins to break and Bob falls off* Aaaaah!! Faves:Bob! Bob! Kh2:Were done... (Giant Monster moves the users she grabbed closer to her mouth) Everyone:Aaaaaahhh!!!!! Bob:No!! (falls to doom) ACF: Bob? ....BOB?! Oh god no. NO NO NO. Narrator: How did this happen you ask? Why are the gang going to get eaten a Monster? Why is Bob falling to his doom? Why is Justin Beiber at this deserted island? We'll answer it all. Part 2: It was just a normal day (Sun comes and shines at ACF's room) ACF: (yawns) I think I hear a song coming on. MP70: (walks in) (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (gets out bed) (Singing) But we have found a special place its got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (jumps out Bunk Bed) (Singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2: (walks in room as well) (Singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. (closes ACF's room window to be safe) Everyone: (The Entire Bunker runs to ACF's room) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. veryone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. (Everyone sings again) Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker